


Have No Mercy For Me

by cavitybasement



Category: US Comedians RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Somnophilia, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavitybasement/pseuds/cavitybasement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was heavily inspired by the "rape-y" part of Country Song from his new comedy special. I genuinely apologize for this monstrosity I create. Huge trigger warnings for rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have No Mercy For Me

Giving him a lazy smile, you gently ease the door closed as he stumbles over to your bed. He was far more drunk than you. You make your way over to him, glancing at his angelic features. His mask of cynicism long washed away by the liquor, he now sways back and forth and mumbles something about your pretty smile. Shaking your head, you get into the bed.

"You should get some rest, Bo. You're in for a pretty bad hangover tomorrow," you mutter, breathing through your mouth as to not inhale the notes of beer in his wet breath. He doesn't give you much of a response, so you roll over and pull the blankets over your head. You've been seeing Bo casually a bit, but the two of you haven't gone beyond a chaste kiss. It's because he's a classic Southern gentleman, you figured. Regardless, it did make him sleeping in your bed a little strangely intimate for the two of you. You were drinking with him, and he lives quite a bit away, so it was the best option. It didn't take you long, in your tipsy state, to get past the weirdness and drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

A few hours after the two of you drifted off, he awakes with a start, remnants from a nightmare he can't quite remember drifting around his muddled mind. Taking a few deep, grounding breaths he takes stock of his mental state. Slightly intoxicated, not yet hungover. Sitting up, his upper thigh brushes his hard bulge slightly. Morning wood. Not again. Glancing at your small frame clad in thick sweatpants and a tank top, your sweat causing the thin white fabric to stick to your skin in places, he starts to grow harder. He curses himself as he continues to give you the elevator eyes. Praying to his Lord for forgiveness, he traces the sides of your abdomen with a long, tapered finger, biting his lip when you twitch in your sleep.

With a final sigh, he gives in to his urges. Rolling you over, he slowly slips the waistband of your sweatpants down. You're going commando. Of course. His hips buck slightly, unintentionally, when he sees the first flash of the smooth skin of your ass. Running a hand over it, he tugs them all the way down, pulling you up slightly by your hips so your ass is cocked upwards. You barely stir, a deep sleeper. He's grateful, but hopes you're a little more reactive later. Slipping his throbbing cock out, he gently rubs it along the crack of your ass. Realizing how much bigger than he is than you only arouses him further, thinking about how much your little belly is gonna bulge when his sizable dick is pushed in it.

That thought pushing him over the edge, he spits on two of his fingers and roughly shoves them in your ass. He feels it clench helplessly around them, and it would burn quite a bit if you weren't comatose. Impatient, he slips them out and gently nudges the head of his cock against your hole. Nothing happens at first, so he grabs your hips and roughly pushes in. The tip of his head inside now, he groans, reaching around to lazily stroke your dick, more out of habit than anything. The sensations cause you to begin to stir, and your moving around stimulates his cock in the best way possible.

"Fuck." he grunts in your ear, leaning forward and quickly shoving the entire thing in you. You're quite awake at this point, numbly wiggling around to get away from this large man on top of you, so he grabs your arms and pins them at your shoulder blades with one hand. "Keep struggling baby, it only makes me harder. I know you want this," with a quiet but gravely sound of pleasure, he grabs your hair and thrusts faster. You begin to whimper quietly, which sends him over the edge. He finishes inside you, slowly taking it out as the sticky fluid webs around his cock and your ass.

Half smiling, he tucks away his now soft dick. "Made me only last a couple minutes, huh? What a bad little slut. No matter, I'll be back for more quite soon," and with that he stumbles away, his tough facade fading as he walks out the door and realizes what he just did.


End file.
